


Resurrection

by tautologie



Category: MIU404
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tautologie/pseuds/tautologie
Summary: 寫在最終話尚未播出之時，基於預告衍生的PTSD妄想產物。一點H/C。
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi
Kudos: 11





	Resurrection

起初一切的感知只賸下了來自於內部的恐懼。無關乎周圍是否正開著燈，他的雙眼已然失去任何分辨明暗色彩的能力。最先在同一時間回復的似乎是聽覺與觸覺；他被拉進了一個有力的懷抱裡，渾身止不住的顫抖反倒使他忘記了掙扎。志摩， **志摩，是我** ——那聲音聽起來像極了伊吹的聲音——沒事了志摩，是我， **我在這裡。**

在意識到那 **確實** 是伊吹的聲音時他的內心升起了某種平靜的錯覺，以至於當原先那不住撫著他頭髮的手掌在霎時之間鬆開，恐慌幾乎是毫無預警地再次將他攫住。但那只不過是伊吹正摸索著點亮了床頭的燈，整座房內瓦數最弱的一盞，另一隻手臂則自始都從背後緊緊摟住了他。柔黃的光線——此刻他已然能夠說出那是黃色——充盈整處室內，他得以確認伊吹身上穿的是一件再普通不過的純白上衣；既非紅色t恤更沒有一丁點會引起相關聯想的元素。在他半夢半醒間恍惚撞進他眼底的槍管一樣的東西，只能是來自于擱置在了床頭櫃緣側黑亮的手機切面。至於那股過分潔淨而顯得無機，在最初彷彿帶著一絲陌生的威嚇性包圍住他的伊吹身上的香氣，原是因為他們才在幾天前剛換過了新的沐浴露牌子。 

伊吹繼續在他耳邊輕喃著安撫，牽起他的手如引導一個初生的嬰孩，摸向那張他理應早已無比熟悉每個細節的臉孔；帶著他細細描摹著一對深湛的眼窩，高挺的鼻翼，下頷的稜線，最後來到脖頸底下，觸到那束如今也正在穩定跳動著的脈搏。 **終於他想起了自己是如何說話和呼吸的。** 伊吹——他開口，彷彿召回一個自許久以前就已經刻在了他血液中不言自明的謎底，而那張臉點了點，投以他溫柔的燦笑。片刻，伊吹再度傾身將他摟緊了，兩人躺回到床上。他偎在了伊吹的胸口，對方的唇輕輕掃過他髮際。他試著專注在聆聽伊吹的而非自己的心拍數上，直到再也辨別不出兩邊的差異時，他重新閉上了眼睛。


End file.
